


Побывай на звёздном мосту!

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), SantAiryN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fake advertisment, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Saratov challenge, Space Tourism, Tourism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Приглашаем на «Саратов-1590»!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Побывай на звёздном мосту!

Как вы знаете, в созвездии Водолея множество планет. На каких-то ведутся разработки, какие-то слишком горячи или слишком холодны даже для продвинувшегося в сфере самозащиты человечества. Но если планет современные учёные насчитывают больше двадцати, то постоянно действующая станция в этом секторе пространства всего одна.

Станция «Саратов-1590» изначально создавалась как один из форпостов охранной системы внешних планет. Однако с течением времени стало понятно, что защищаться особо не от кого, и, мало-помалу устаревая, станция постепенно перешла из рук военного ведомства в руки учёных Первого Галактического научно-исследовательского института. Вооружение демонтировалось, казармы переделывались в уютные небольшие каюты, а сурово-зелёные коридоры покрыли свежим слоем светлой противомикробной краски.

Базируясь поблизости от Глизетты (старое название Глизе 876), на время пика туристического сезона станция неизменно перемещается поближе к сияющим метеорным потокам — поговаривают, не столько ради научных экспериментов, сколько ради красивого вида и возможности немного подзаработать на экскурсиях. Поскольку если вам захочется побывать в этом уголке нашей необъятной Вселенной (и порядочно сэкономить), то лучшего варианта не найти.

В отличие от лёгких маленьких кораблей, на «Саратове-1590» вас не побеспокоят ни магнитные колебания, ни риск случайного облучения. Учёные из медицинского кластера будут рады провести с вами время за чашечкой марсианского кофе, пока современное оборудование проводит полную диагностику вашего организма. В институтской столовой всегда пахнет свежей выпечкой, так как на станции работают дроиды-повара высочайшего класса, дополненные модификациями местных учёных-разработчиков.

А какой вид открывается с длиннейшей галереи, опоясывающей всю станцию! Благодаря ажурной конструкции и особому стеклоидному покрытию, нейтрализующему вредное излучение, в галерее можно находиться до шести усреднённых часов подряд. Дважды в оборотный цикл происходит стыковка с искусственным спутником «Энгельс», во время которой из галереи прокладывается герметичный стыковочный коридор, получивший у туристов название «Звездный мост». Коридор полностью прозрачен, что позволяет совершать по нему совершенно умопомрачительные прогулки без вспомогательного оборудования. Можно использовать свои средства фото- или видеофиксации или взять в аренду дронов-съёмщиков станции.

Не упустите возможность совершить эффектное путешествие! 

Ждем вас на «Саратове-1590»!

Метки: химический анализ, разработка интеллектуальных систем, противомикробная обработка, космический туризм, большим группам — скидки.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Побывай на звездном мосту!"


End file.
